Hasta que yo lo desee
by JRP-Astrid
Summary: El sentimiento de soledad, de no saber a donde perteneces, solo puede ser curado cuando encuentras a alguien que desee ser tu salvavidas… alguien a quien tú también debas salvar…


**Hasta que yo lo desee**

**Resumen: **El sentimiento de soledad, de no saber a donde perteneces, solo puede ser curado cuando encuentras a alguien que desee ser tu salvavidas… alguien a quien tú también debas salvar…

**Notas de autora: **He aquí un corto unitario, que surgió de un sueño producto del estress jaja, es algo triste pero a la vez esperanzador, y con final relativamente feliz, escrito con motivo de mero esparcimiento, necesitaba un break de mis estudios que me estaban saturando y bueno una cosa llevó a otra culminando en esta historia.

Espero que les guste.

En fin, como siempre digo, nos estamos leyendo!

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter; Draco Malfoy.

**Géneros**: Drama, angustia

**Clasificación**: k+

**Capitulo: **único

**Completa: **si

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solo los utilizo por mera diversión.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Risas, alegrías, buenos momentos, chistes entre amigos… a lo lejos una persona de tristes ojos admira a aquel conocido y a la vez extraño grupo.

Tener tanto en común y al mismo tiempo sentirse completamente ajeno, así se encontraba últimamente, nada parecía estar donde debiera, nada era lo que él había esperado que fuera, se sentía incomprendido, más solo que nunca.

¿Qué hacer ante la situación? ¿Sonreír falsamente o dejar caer la mascara? Tal vez un poco de ambas.

Con un cabeceo y aquella falsa sonrisa que tan expertamente manejada desde hace un buen tiempo, se alejó hacia uno de los pocos lugares que aún le agradaban, paso a paso llegó a la orilla del lago su mente se encontraba lejos, muy lejos pensando en muchas cosas y a la vez en ninguna.

Se dejo caer bajo la sombra de aquel gran árbol que tantas otras veces había sido su lugar de reflexión.

La suave brisa que circundaba el lugar mecía suavemente su desordenado cabello, que a cada día le parecía más indomable que antes.

El implacable Morfeo hizo acto presencia pocos minutos después induciéndolo en un no deseado sueño…

Gritos, maldiciones, lamentos y llanto, todo a su alrededor era borroso solo podía escuchar, mordió sus labios fuertemente aplacando la frustración que lo cubría hasta que fue capaz de cerrarse en sí mismo logrando que los ruidos se fueran disipando.

Despertó de golpe al ser sacudido por alguien, frente a él se encontraban sus llamados amigos, observándolo con falsa preocupación, su estómago se revolvió ante los intentos fallidos de ánimos por parte del pelirrojo, que otrora llamaba hermano, y la novia de este, a quien alguna vez consideró su confidente.

Le enfermaba la hipocresía con que ambos se dirigían a él siendo que en realidad no lo toleraban… ¿Quién lo mandaba a seguir al lado de aquellas personas?... tal vez un susurro aislado y recóndito del alma, que trata desesperadamente de salir de su impuesta prisión de caos y confusión…

Con la misma hipocresía con que le hablaron el simplemente negó alegando un simple mal sueño, que los presentes sabían no era "solo" un simple mal sueño, pero poco les importaba así que simplemente asintieron y se retiraron dejándolo allí solo, nuevamente. Sus ojos verdes cansados y apagados, que antes brillaban con vivacidad, simplemente se cerraron intentando conseguir algo de paz y tranquilidad, buscando respuestas, reorganizando ideas, mezclando realidad con imaginación, perdiendo de a poco la cordura y a la vez sentirse el ser más cuerdo de entre todos…

Una presencia aparece, la desconoce y a la vez la reconoce como igual a la suya, se instala a su lado tan cerca que quedan hombro a hombro aun así se resiste a abrir los ojos. El tiempo parece detenerse como si quisiera jugar a favor de quien a su lado yace.

-¿Has regresado Potter?- la vos algo ronca y triste llega sus oídos, haciendo que abra sus ojos y observe detalladamente al emisor de aquella pregunta.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no- responde luego de dejar de mirarlo- sea como sea estoy en movimiento, avanzando contra la marea, cansado y solo más aun sigo hacia adelante negándome a mirar atrás pero añorándolo a cada momento- prosigue para sus adentros.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno el pasado?- pregunta ahora con un tinte de picardía que se pierde tan rápido como una gota absorbida por la tierra seca.

-Solo errores y malos recuerdos…- le contesta maldiciendo mentalmente por su nula habilidad para la oclumancia y la contrapuesta habilidad del rubio en legeremancia.

-¿Hay algo más?- ahora fija sus mercurios ojos en él esperando una respuesta.

-Si- responde el niño-que-vivió en un suspiro

-Si…- repite Draco también en un suspiro hundiéndose más en su lugar -¿Qué más hay?-pregunta con un deje de esperanza, buscando, necesitando algo que ni él mismo termina de entender.

-Los recuerdos de aquellos que amamos… los recuerdos de aquellos que nos amaron- responde simplemente, sonriendo afablemente sin mascaras ni falsedad de por medio, siendo simplemente él…

-¿Vale la pena aferrarlos?- sigue con su interrogatorio sin obviar aquel gesto que únicamente él a podido obtener del elegido.

-No lo sé- responde ahora con una naciente sensación de acongojo

-¿Duelen?- preguntó con su vos algo quebrada por un sentimiento que Harry pudo reconocer como el mismo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento

-Como una puñalada al corazón- susurró aferrando sus manos en su pecho justo donde se hallaba aquel preciado órgano

-Entonces… ¿Valen la pena? ¿Te alegran?- siguió preguntando por inercia.

-Aún no lo sé- se sinceró

-Nuevamente… ¿Valen la pena?- volvió a preguntar ansioso por aquella particular respuesta.

Las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo ha estado conteniendo comienzan a fluir intensamente recorriendo las sonrosadas mejillas de quien ni un ruido deja salir de sus labios…

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó el rubio a sabiendas que él mismo estaba también llorando.

-Porque no puedo evitarlo, porque a cada minuto que transcurre una parte de mi muere y nada puedo hacer al respecto, porque deseo ser salvado de mí mismo aún a sabiendas que nadie puede salvarme y no sé que hacer para terminar con mi agonía.

-Sigue avanzando…- le respondió Draco secándole las mejillas y luego secando las suyas.

-¿Hasta cuando?- hipó lastimeramente tomando una de las manos del rubio entre las suyas.

-Hasta que yo lo desee- respondió escuetamente pero sin quitar sus ojos de los de Harry.

-¿Cuánto tiempo será?- ahora era él quien preguntaba atentamente y con algo de miedo.

-Tanto como yo lo desee- se atrevió a sonreírle suavemente.

-¿Cómo sabrás que ya no lo deseas?- le preguntó algo dolido por la respuesta.

-Porque en ese momento dejaré de sentir, todo a mi lado será monótono, ya no tendré razón para llorar ni mucho menos para reír- le contestó abduciéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Por qué?- se atrevió a preguntar algo perdido el el calor de aquel cuerpo que lo aferraba como no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca.

-Porque será el momento en que deje de vivir…-y con esas últimas palabras Draco unió sus labios en un beso duro y demandante pero lleno de vida, lleno de esperanza, esperanza de ser igualmente correspondido.

Harry simplemente se dejó hacer, porque aquel beso, aquellos brazos, todo él le llenó de una calidez tan abrumadora que hasta se vio forzado a abrir sus ojos para asegurarse que no era una mera fantasía. Porque sabía que aquello que estaba aconteciendo era tan o más frágil que una papel mojado, pero necesitaba creer, necesitaba apostar por ello…

-¿Hasta cuando Harry?- fue la pregunta a aquel pensamiento que Draco le hizo apenas separando sus labios del beso.

-Hasta que yo lo desee Dragón- fue su simple y sincera respuesta.

Sonriendo en paz por primera vez desde el fin de la guerra, observaban el atardecer tomados fuertemente de las manos, porque ambos deseaban ser salvados y ambos se salvarían mutuamente, costara lo que costara.

Fin


End file.
